Heretofore, paper boxes have been used as packaging for products such as medicines and the like. A paper box is manufactured from a source material and a serial code or serial number is applied to the paper box (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (Translation of PCT Application), Publication No. 2008-501201